Pillow
by me.apparently
Summary: hi, this is still me.apparently, but i've changed my name. my first fic. Luka and Abby are getting along fine as friends. But then something happens that could change both of their lives forever.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wished I owned Luka, but I don't, nor any thing else of the ER world.

Summary: um .... It'll be Luby. And that's all your getting so you have to read on. By the way I totally realize this isn't brilliant so there's no point telling me. FYI I'm English so I'm afraid couch is sofa etc for all American readers.

Luka rubbed another name off the board and looked up at the clock sighing. Half past four. Only one and a half hours left. He looked over at the empty waiting area. All the patients that still needed care were with doctors, which meant he had at least ten minutes to sit down and have a coffee.

He pushed open the door to the lounge and headed straight over to the coffee machine. Still half a cup left. He grabbed a cup and poured it out, the warm smell wafting up towards him.

'Hey stranger, haven't seen you all night.' Said a voice behind him. He turned around and saw Abby sitting on the sofa. It was so dark in the lounge he hadn't noticed her when he walked in.

'Hey.' Luka replied, walking over and flopping down next to her. He took a sip of coffee and leaned his head back against the wall, savouring what little flavour the drink had and closed his eyes.

'I take it it's quiet out there then.' Abby asked unfurling her legs from where she'd curled up. She'd been sleeping from the look of it, with slightly ruffled hair and dozy eyes.

'Very. Even Frank's asleep.' He said, not opening his eyes. 'Should have at least ten minutes before anyone comes looking for us.'

'Good.' She muttered, laying her head lightly on his shoulder. They sat in silence for about five minutes, half dozing until there was a loud crash outside.

'D'you think Frank's fallen of his chair?' Luka muttered. Abby smiled and snuggled up further into the couch.

'I don't care. I'm tired and you're comfy so you're not goin' anywhere.' It was Luka's turn to smile.

'Whatever you say.' At that moment the door burst open. Abby and Luka blinked in the bright light streaming in through the door.

'Doctor Kovac, we need you.' Said the nurse at the door. She looked at the pair of them, snuggled up on the sofa and smiled

'Of course you do,' Luka muttered to himself. 'I'm coming.' He said, standing up and walking over to the door.

'No! Pillow I need you.' Abby whined.

'Pillow gone.' Said Luka, closing the door.

'Jackass.' Abby smiled. She swung her legs over the side of the sofa and stood up. She could imagine that nurse going and spreading the gossip. _I just saw Abby and Doctor Kovac all cuddled up on the couch, wonder what's going on there..._

She smiled. Nurses were always like that. People barely had to smile at each other and they were engaged. Well let them gossip. Nothing was happening. She stood and ran her hands through her hair, trying to return it to its former tidiness.


	2. chapter 2

Abby turned off the shower and stepped out, wrapping herself in a towel. She crossed her apartment, patting herself dry and pulled on her robe. The light on her answer machine wasn't blinking, so she picked up the post on the coffee table. She settled on the sofa and switched on the TV, ripping open the first letter. Bill. Bill. Bank statement. She picked up the white envelope she'd brought back from work and opened it. It was the shift rota for the next two weeks, starting on next Monday.

Abby stood up and picked up a highlighter from the desk by the wall, going over the days she was working on both copies. She sat back down on the sofa and went through the dates, seeing whom she was working with.

Good, she was working with Susan and Carter a lot. Abby looked back at it and frowned. Luka wasn't written down anywhere. She put it down on the coffee table, it was probably just an error. She'd ask tomorrow.

She walked into work the next morning and headed straight to the lounge to put her stuff in her locker. She saw the nurse who had seen her and Luka on the sofa a few nights ago, chatting to one of her fellow nurses.

Abby opened her locker and shoved her jacket in. The door opened behind her and Luka walked in, pulling off his white lab coat. He looked tired and dishevelled.

'Hiya.' She said, pulling on her scrubs top. 'Just got off?' Luka grunted in reply, pulling his stethoscope from around his neck. He lent his head against the top of his locker.

'I have never seen so many drunken idiots in one night.' He muttered.

'Sounds fun.'

'You have no idea.' He looked over at her, and saw Abby stick a copy of her shift rota on the inside of her locker door. 'Hey, when's your lunch break?'

'One o'clock. Why?'

'Can you meet me for coffee?' He pulled on his jacket and closed his locker.

'Yeah okay.' Abby replied.

'Great, I'll see you then. Bye.'

Luka headed out of the Hospital and headed towards the El station. He could feel something nagging in the pit of his stomach. But he had to do this. He had to talk to Abby himself


	3. chapter 3

Sorry the chapter are so short. They are reflecting my attention at the moment. It's the start of term and everything's all confusing because I'm just starting year 10 and all the important exams and stuff happen in the next two years. Hey once I'm 16 I'm off to college, then university... damn. I have no idea what time this is set. It's kinda AU-ish but not really, I'm just bending the timeline a bit. Abby's not a doctor yet, Luka and John went to Africa and John's not still out there but he's been there longer than he was in the show. Sam doesn't exist (whoo hoo), but Abby and Luka are getting on great as friends. They bonded while Luka was recovering from Africa because the evil Gillian (boo hiss) didn't come back with him. Okay is that enough information. I think so.

Abby pushed open the door of the café, and saw Luka already sitting at a table. She made her way between the other customers and pulled out the chair opposite him.

'Not late am I? She asked, looking at the half drunken cup of coffee in his hands. It wasn't her fault. A huge MVA had come in. It had backed up the trauma rooms for four hours straight.

'No I was early.' Luka smiled. Abby stopped a passing waitress and asked her for a cup of coffee and a tuna sandwich.

'Do you want anything to eat?' She asked before the waitress left.

'No I'm good.' He replied then returned his attention to his coffee. They didn't talk until Abby's food arrived.

'Are you alright?' Abby asked with a mouthful of tuna. 'You look kinda distracted.' Luka met her gaze momentarily then his eyes dropped back to his coffee. _Come on,_ he thought, _you've got to do this._ He felt his stomach writhe as he looked back up at her.

'How was your morning?' Luka asked.

'Oh you know the usual. Hey guess what the DIY accident was?' Luka smiled. Every day they had at least two patients who had injured themselves doing DIY.

'I don't know, what?'

'There were two. The first one was a guy who had super-glued his fingers together while putting a shelf on the wall,' Luka raised his eyebrow in confusion. 'Yeah I know,' she continued. 'Apparently, the screw wouldn't hold it up so he tried to glue the shelf to the wall.' Luka smiled again. Sometimes, he just couldn't understand why people were so stupid.

'Anyway, the second guy came in with a two and a half inch nail through his foot which he'd had in for a day and a half.' Luka choked into his coffee. This wasn't the weirdest patient he'd heard of by far, he treated cases stranger than that everyday, but somehow, when he wasn't actually working, the injuries some people had did seem a bit unbelievable. Abby ignored him and went on.

'Apparently, he and his mates had gotten drunk, broken into a building site and mucked around with the tools and stuff. You know, throwing paint around and shooting things with a nail gun. Well he got a nail through his foot, but he was so drunk he didn't seem to notice. I know, some people can get really hammered. Get it. Nail gun. Hammered? Oh never mind.

Well he managed to get back to his apartment, sleep for a day, and call in sick for work before he realized.' Luka smiled and drained the last of his coffee, while Abby finished her sandwich.

_Do it now,_ Luka thought,_ you've got to tell her._

'Did you get your shift rota yet?' he asked.

'Oh, yeah I was guna ask you about that. Why aren't you down anywhere?' She put down her coffee and looked at him. Luka swallowed and dropped his gaze. He couldn't look at her.

'I'm going home, back to Croatia.' He said. He chanced a glance at her again, and saw a slightly puzzled look on her face.

'What, for like a holiday? I guess you haven't seen your family for ages-'

'No. I'm going home ... for good. I'm leaving Chicago.'


	4. chaper 4

I CAN WRITE A CLIFFHANGER!!!! WOO men would make great politicians. They never answer a question.

I know I'm sad.

Luka's cell phone went off, shattering the silence after his last words. He pulled it out and checked the display.

'I've gotta take this.' He said quietly. Abby nodded as he stood up and headed to the door, unable to speak. She felt ... how did she feel? Emotions were washing over her, each one as strong as the next, but only lasting moments. Questions were tumbling into her mind, _why is he leaving? Will he be back? Can I make him stay?_ Then a new thought popped up into her head. What right did she have to stop him?

A waitress went past, placing a bill on the table. Numbly, Abby picked it up, glanced at it, and put the correct money on the table. Then she grabbed her and Luka's jacket and headed to the exit.

Abby opened the door and looked around for Luka. He was standing in front of the furthest window of the café, talking on his cell, and cold by the look of it. He was hugging his shirt to himself, trying to get all the warmth it had to offer. Luka turned when he heard her footsteps approaching and ended his conversation.

'Who was that?' She asked, handing him his jacket, trying to act normally. But she didn't _want_ to act normally. She wanted to ask Luka _why_ he was leaving. She wanted to find a quiet corner and cry. She wanted to be held in his arms and have him promise that he'd never leave her side.

'My brother.' Luka answered, pulling his jacket on gratefully.

'When-' Abby's pager bleeped cutting her off. _Technology be damned,_ she thought angrily, whipping the little device from her waistband.

'I've gotta get back.' She said quietly. Luka nodded.

'I'll walk you.' They set off across the road, not talking until they reached the ambulance bay, when Abby spun around and looked at him.

'Why are you going?' She asked, more loudly and with more anger than she had intended. Luka was taken aback the harsh emotion in her voice. He looked at the ground and didn't answer. 'Luka please.' Her softened. She was gazing intently at him, a pleading look in her eyes. Luka looked up at her.

'I have to go. There's something missing in my life, and no matter how hard I try, I can't find it. Not here.'

'Find what?'

'I don't know.' He said quietly.

'Then how do you know it's not here?' She cried. A group of people walking past looked over at her in alarm. 'I'm sorry,' She said quieter, but some of the emotion she was feeling was starting to creep into her voice. She was biting her bottom lip to stop it wobbling and fighting back tears. 'I just don't understand why you have to go.' Her voice cracked and tears fell from her eyes.

Luka stepped forward quickly, wrapping her small body in his arms as more tears fell from her eyes. He held her tight and rested his cheek on her hair. He didn't say anything. There were no words that would make her feel better.

'When do you go?' The muffled words came from his chest. Her voice was thick with emotion, and Luka felt his heart break as he heard the pain there. All that she was feeling now was he fault. It was like he had betrayed her in some way.

'Tomorrow's my last shift. I fly out the day after.' Abby sniffed and released her grip around his back. Her bleeper was going again. She wiped her eyes and sniffed again.

'I've really got to go.' She said. Stepping back again. The further away he was the less she wanted to fling herself into his arms, crying. Luka reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of folded paper.

'Can you put this on the notice board in the lounge?' Abby nodded and took the piece of paper.

'What is it?' She asked.

'Just a letter saying that ... you know. I'm going tomorrow and I won't see some people.' This was harder than he'd thought. It suddenly struck him how big a part these people were in his lives. He didn't just work with these people. They shared the same things as him day in, day out. The same pain, the same happiness.

'I'll see you tomorrow then.' Abby said. It was as if they'd just met. Neither of them knew what to say. Luka nodded and watched as Abby walked away. He waited until she'd disappeared through the doors, then turned and walked away himself.


	5. chapter 5

Abby rushed straight into admit, past Haleh, muttering whether she could cover for her for a few minutes, and hurried into the lounge. It was, thankfully, empty and she sank onto the sofa, pulling out the paper Luka had given her. She unfolded it and read.

_To Everyone,_

_I'm leaving on Friday. I know this may come as a surprise to some of you, but I just don't want a big deal made of it all._

The past four years have been an amazing part of my life, and I have learnt and experienced so much from living and working here.

_I've seen you at your worst (John at 3am) and your best, and it's been a privilege working with and getting to know you all._

_I wish you all the best in your futures,_

_Best Wishes_

_Luka._

Abby read it through twice, glancing over the familiar handwriting. A knock on the door jolted her from her reverie.

'You okay?' Carter asked, walking into the room. Abby nodded and held out the piece of paper.

'It's from Luka.' John frowned and sat next to her, taking the piece of paper. He read through it quickly, Abby watching his expression change as he went.

'Wow.' He said finally, sitting down beside her. 'Where do you?' He held up the letter

'He gave it to me. We've just had coffee and he told me then.' John nodded, then, noticing the tone of her voice.

'Are you alright?' Abby nodded.

'Yeah, it's just a surprise, you know.'

'Yeah.' John muttered. He didn't really know what to say. He looked over at her, and saw a tear running down her face. He extended an arm and put it round her shoulders.

'Why does he have to go?' She whispered.


	6. chapter 6

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!! Emma why do we never agree on TV couples? Gil and Cath, eww, nasty mental pictures. Go Nick and Sarah. Okay I'm sorry to every one else who doesn't under stand. I'm kinda hoping this will be a longer chapter but we'll just have to see. Or you can scroll down â now.

Abby had never in her life wanted the clock to move so slowly. But, eventually, it did reach six o'clock. She made her way to the lounge, and found she wasn't the only one there. Carter, Susan, Chuny, Haleh and Jing-Mei were waiting inside.

She walked over and sat down next to Susan at the table. Susan smiled at her, but Abby couldn't manage one herself. They were waiting about five minutes before Luka arrived. He walked through the door and stopped when he saw them all standing there. Jing-Mei stepped forward.

'I've got to go see to a patient, so I'll say goodbye now.'

'Me too.' Said Chuny. They both hugged Luka and headed quickly out of the lounge. He waved as they disappeared.

Everyone waited as Luka grabbed his things from his locker. He turned around and Abby felt the bottom drop out of her stomach.

'Guess this is it then?' Said Carter. Luka smiled as shook his hand, and they pulled each other in a manly slap-on-the-back hug.

'At least you didn't kiss me this time.' Smiled Carter.

'Hey, I was delirious.' Carter's smile fell.

'I'm gonna miss you, you know' He said.

'Likewise.' After that it was a solemn affair. A few falsely happy words were said, but everyone was sad he was he leaving. Luka made it round the room, hugging them goodbye. Finally he made it to Abby. She tried to smile, but she couldn't stop her bottom lip from trembling. Tears were starting to well in her eyes as she fell into his arms. She gripped him tightly round his waist and buried his face in his chest.

Abby felt the tears spill from her eyes and she hugged him as tight as she could. She breathed in deeply, smelling his familiar scent, making a memory. A thought suddenly occurred to her. This is the last time she will ever see him. But also, was this her fault? Was she going because of her? It didn't matter any way. He was leaving. She felt him kiss her softly on the top of her head and she pulled away.

'Promise you'll keep in touch?'

'I promise.' He said, reaching out and wiping a tear away with his thumb. Luka took a step away and picked up his things from the table.

'Bye.' He said.

'Bye.' Everyone replied, Susan and Carter lifting a hand. Luka smiled at them and walked out of the lounge, out of the hospital, out of Abby's life. She felt her knees weakening and flopped down on the sofa, hanging her head in her hands, clenching her teeth to stop herself crying again.

Abby didn't move until she heard everyone had left the room. She took a deep breath, and shook slightly as she exhaled, standing up from the sofa. She needed to get out of here, get home.

She hurried over to her locker, ripping the door open. Abby wrenched her jacket out, pulled it on and nearly closed the door before she noticed the envelope on the shelf. Frowning she picked it up. She immediately noticed her name written in Luka's handwriting and ripped it open, pulling out the contents, a piece of paper and a photograph. She unfolded the paper first.

_Dear Abby,_

_I want you to know, that leaving has been one of the hardest things I have had to do. No, leaving you has been one of the hardest things I've had to do._

_I also want you to know that leaving has nothing to do with you._

_I guess I should use this as an opportunity to tell you some thing is should have told you a long time ago. I'm so sorry for the way I treated you after we broke up. It was totally out of order._

_Also, I never stopped loving you. I don't want anything from you, I just thought you should know. I never told you before, probably because I know you don't feel the same._

_I'm going to miss you so much, and I promise you I'll keep in touch. Promise me that no matter what you want in life, whatever you want to do, you'll do it. You're an amazing person Abby and you deserve so much._

_About the photo; I found it at home and I was wondering if you wanted to keep it._

_All my love_

Luka x 

She pulled the picture from behind the paper and look at it. It was from the time the guys at the hospital had played softball. She and Luka were sitting in the stalls, Luka in his Croatian football shirt, his arm around her. They were both smiling, her head resting on his shoulder. She remembered all those years ago, at the start of their relationship, when they'd been happy. But even after the non-to pleasant break-up, and the short difficult period afterwards, they'd managed to remain friends. If she thought about it now, she realised, that they'd always had that 'spark' even when they had been fighting.

She took a deep breath and put the letter in her pocket, closing her locker. Abby turned and walked out, ignoring Carter as he wished her goodnight, disappearing out of the ambulance bay and heading to the El station.


	7. chapter 7

I knew I'd spelt it wrong. Thanks Jing Mei person who commented. Okay one note. If there's talking going on around Luka, unless noted, their talking in Croatian. ï

Luka felt the light wind blow through his hair, cool and salty, fresh from the sea. It tugged at the shirt he was wearing as he sat on sand, the sun starting to sink into the horizon, a pad of paper and a pen in his lap.

It was late May; three months after he'd left Chicago. The time had passed so quickly, he'd done so much, that he hadn't realised how much time had passed. He'd stayed with his parents for the first two weeks, then travelled around, seeing all his old friends, staying with Gordana and Stipe. It had been hard at first, visiting all the places he'd been with Danijela and his children, but it had gotten better. The worst part had been visiting their graves. The saddest of the memories had come flooding back. But he'd made it through. He'd sat there, telling them all about where he'd been, what he'd done, who he'd met.

Luka had then come back home, got a job in the local hospital, got an apartment, bought a car. He sighed as he stood up, brushing sand off his trousers and picking up his pen and paper. His shirt collar flapped in the wind, open to his breastbone, the cool air brushing his tanned skin. Out on the coast, it got as warm and sunny as anywhere in Greece come summer, and Luka was enjoying it as much as he could. He'd never had a proper holiday in America, and now he was catching up.

He made his way back to his car, parked on the roadside, and brushed down his clothes again before climbing into the drivers seat. It was about five minutes drive back to town, and he wound down windows to let in as much air as possible; the car had been in the sun all day.

There were crickets chirruping in the trees and bushes all the way down the road as he headed for the lights of the town. He lived on the outskirts in a two-bedroom house, set back from the road. It was a complete contrast to his home in America; full of old furniture, light and airy. His apartment in Chicago looked gloomy and depressing in contrast.

Luka, his brother Dmitri and his family went to Luka's parents every Sunday for lunch, and he was Dmitri and Emma his wife's, chief baby sitter. Dmitri's wife was English, but she had moved to Croatia in nineteen ninety-nine with her husband and daughter. Before then, they had lived in England, with their eldest daughter Ana. After they'd moved to Croatia, they'd had their second daughter Tatjana and then their son Josif. Ana was eight, Tatjana five and Josif was just two, a few months older than Marko had been when he'd died. Luka loved being around his family again, especially with the children.

His house came looming into view, and he turned the wheel, heading up the drive. It was a typical Mediterranean style house, with white walls and a terracotta-tiled roof. He parked his car under the wooden lean-to jutting out from the side of the house and walked in through the side door, straight into the kitchen.

Luka opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. He headed on into the living room, switching on the lights as went, the pad of paper and pen still in his hand. He flopped onto his sofa, kicking his shoes off and putting his feet on the table. Luka looked at the pad he'd had at the beach, and saw the few words he'd written over an hour ago.

_Dear Abby,_

He sighed and picked up the pen, biting off the lid and holding it in his teeth. He moved it onto the page, hovering just above the paper, reading to write. To write what? _Dear Abby, it's good to be home again with a new life away from the woman I love_It wasn't that he regretted leaving, he loved being home again, and if he had a choice, he doubted he would go back to Chicago. But did miss his friends, especially Abby. He'd noticed Emma subtle attempts in trying to hook him up with some of her single friends, but he had politely declined going to dinner or for a drink with them, even with Dmitri and Emma there as well. It wasn't that he didn't want like any of the women, but â he guessed he still had very strong feelings for Abby. But he knew in time they'd fade. That's what he needed, time.

Luka looked back at the paper, and after a moment starting writing.


	8. chapter 8

I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but travelling from Croatia to Chicago and back again is hard work. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, and please keep it up. Thanks

Abby walked into her apartment, dropping her bag and keys the moment she got through the door. Her mail was in her left hand almost falling from her grip. She'd just pulled a double shift and figured she had just enough energy to crawl to her bed. The light on her answer machine was blinking, but she ignored it, heading straight to her bed.

She threw the mail on her covers and began to get undressed, pulling off her scrubs top and shoving it in her laundry basket. Abby dragged on her pyjamas and crawled under her duvet. She picked up the letters, about to dump them on her bedside table and deal with them tomorrow, when she noticed a foreign postmark on one of the envelopes. Abby pulled it to the front of the pile and felt her stomach flip as she recognised the handwriting on the front.

Luka. This was the first she'd heard from him in three months. Her hands trembled as she ripped open the letter, the discarded bills and junk mail falling to the floor. She was anxious to know how he was. The first few lines were about his new job and house, but when he started talking about his family, she concentrated even harder.

My family all live in around the town. Dmitri, my brother, works at the same hospital, but he's in surgery, and Emma his wife teaches English at the local school. She figures I shouldn't be single, and keeps trying to set me up with her friends, but I've managed to put it off every time. 

I miss you and everyone at home. It's totally different over here. The way of life's slower. I kind of like it.

I've been to their graves. It was hard to be there, and to see the places I hadn't seen since they were alive. I told them about you. It think Jasna likes you. Just as I mentioned your name, the sun came out from behind a cloud. I took it as a good sign.

Abby smiled as she read that, skimming down the last part of the letter. It was the typical, all the best, see you soon kind of ending. But who was he kidding he wouldn't see her soon. She doubted if she'd see him for a while, if ever.

With that depressing thought in her head, she put the letter on her bedside table and turned off the light, scooting under her covers. A shaft of light from a street lamp shone through her window, illuminating the letter and the photo frame next to it, containing the photo Luka had given her when he'd left.


	9. chapter 9

Okay, I'm mega pleased with myself coz I'm got actual Croatian names in my story. Go me! For those who might not know, Tata is Croatian for father, or dad. And Dusan who you'll meet is in honour of the bestest kitty cat in the whole widest world. I call him Patch; you can call him Your Majesty. Thanks. Ps, if you haven't noticed I'm going a lidle bit loopy. Bibble.

Luka had finally relented and had let Emma arranged dinner with one of her friends. Of course she and Dmitri would be there as well, Luka had insisted.

It was June, and exceptionally hot. Luka dressed in the thinnest shirt he had, hoping that the restaurant was by the sea, so what little breeze there was could get in. He still wasn't sure if he wanted to do this. He kept telling himself that he'd get over Abby. He'd left the country, started a new life with out her, and he was fine.

He heard a mewling noise behind him, a turned to see a small black and white cat standing in the open double doors, leading out into the garden.

'So you're back are you?' Luka asked it, looking down at it. In reply, it walked forward and wound itself around his legs, purring loudly. One of his parent's friend's cats had had kittens, and one needed a home. Luka had offered to take it when it was old enough, and if he was honest with himself, he really liked it. It was good to have something to care for again.

'If you're hungry you're gonna have to wait 'til I get back Dusan.' The cat meowed again as he walked into the kitchen. He filled up a bowl of water and put it on the floor, along with a spoonful of tuna to keep him happy.

Dmitri and Emma arrived at eight outside his house and he followed them in his car into town. It would probably be a bad idea if he had too much to drink, because he'd have to walk back into town to collect it. But it had air conditioning, and on a night as hot as this it was a godsend.

As he drove, he tried to push thoughts of Abby out of his head. He was going to enjoy tonight.

They pulled up outside a restaurant in the town, and as Luka had hoped it was near the sea. He was walking over to a slightly nervous looking woman around his age, flanked by Dmitri and Emma, when a TV screen in one of the neighbouring restaurants caught his eye. On the whole, he didn't like Croatian TV, and the programme he was looking at was one of the million soaps, where everything from the actors to the sets is made out of cardboard. But it was what was going on in the scene that had caught his attention. It was one of those emotional moments as the man walks away from the crying woman, who at the last moment calls him back and confesses her undying love for him.

Something made him stop. He stared hard at the pavement as thoughts went whirring through his head.

'Luka?' He looked up and saw his brother stand a few metres away, looking back at him. He looked from the screen to the floor and then up at his brother, a small grin starting to appear on his face.

'Um, look, I've gotta go, there's something I've got to do. Can you do me a favour and get Tata to feed Dusan over the next few days?'

'Yeah,' said Dmitri, frowning slightly.

'I'll call you soon.' He called moving back quickly to the car.

Dmitri joined Emma and Adrijana over by the restaurant as they watched Luka go speeding off down the road.

'I wonder where he'd going?' Dmitri frowned.

'Back to Chicago to get the woman that he loves and confess that she's the most important thing in the world to him and that he can't imagine life without her.' Said Emma matter-of-factly.

'How d'you know?' Dmitri asked, looking confusedly at his wife.

'It's what you did.'


	10. chapter 10

The cab carried Luka from the airport in the pouring rain, as familiar places and buildings went past. It was half past nine, and Luka couldn't work out how long ago he'd left Croatia. He did know that he hadn't slept. But he wasn't tired. His body was alive and restless, desperate to get to his destination.

He didn't realise they'd stopped until the flashing light of a siren flickered in the corner of his eye. He looked up and saw a long line of cars stretching down the road. It looked like there'd been an accident. Luka sighed and looked at the road. He wasn't too far from where he was headed.

'I'll walk from here.' He said to the cab driver, passing money through the window to the driver.

Luka opened the door and stepped out into the pouring rain. There was nothing like rain in Chicago. It seemed to pour down in ceaseless torrents, even in the middle of June.

He sent off down the street, his clothes already wet through, his shirt clinging to his body. Luka's hair was longer than it had been when he'd left, and his fringe was just falling into his eyes, weighed down by the water. The bag on his shoulder was probably wet through, the clothes inside already wet.

He walked quickly down the route he knew like the back of his hand. Soon bright lights announced his destination and he walked quickly into the ambulance bay. It was deserted. No one wanted to be outside in this weather.

Luka headed straight into admit and right up to nurse at the window.

'Sir can I help you?' She asked. Before he could answer, someone called his name behind him.

'Luka?' He turned to see Susan by the security doors. 'What are you doing here?' He walked over to her.

'I had to come. I had to see her.' He said. Susan looked at him for a moment, then pushed the code into the security lock.

'She's in the lounge.' She said. Luka smiled at her.

'Thanks.' He hurried off towards the lounge.

His heart was pounding, his mouth dry. Carter called over at him while he passed, and Luka waved at him in reply. The door to the lounge was coming closer each second.

He finally reached it and looked in through the window. The door was ajar and made no sound as he pushed it open. They'd rearranged the furniture, and Abby was sitting in an armchair with her back to him, a book in her hands. The rest of the room was empty and dark. He stepped forward slightly and pushed the door closed quietly behind him.

'Hey.' He said quietly. Abby whipped around and looked at him.

'Oh my God.' She said quietly, jumping up from her seat. He suddenly realised what he must look like, soaking wet, tired, unshaven. They stood there staring at each other for a few moments. He felt her eyes gazing into his own, searching, remembering. He could see her eyes glistening as they roamed over his face.

It seemed like an eternity, lost in each other's eyes. Something suddenly clicked. They fell into each other's arms, holding on tightly as though they'd never let go. Abby felt his heart beating against hers, heard his slow, peaceful breathing. She lifted her face to his, gazing into his eyes for a moment, then pressing her mouth softly against his.

She couldn't believe this had happened. She thought he'd gone forever. She buried her face in the wet material of his shirt, urging herself not to cry.

'I love you.' Luka whispered, pressing his forehead against hers.

'I love you too.' She replied. She kissed him gently again, her whole body set on fire. 'Please don't leave me again.' She whispered, laying her head on his chest.

'I won't. I promise.' He replied, tightening his arms around her shoulders.

Is that it? Does it end like that? Tune in tomorrow to find out. Or maybe not. I may do it tonight I don't know. Just spoiled the mystery didn't I? PS, thanks to every one who reviewed, and on my next fic, I'll try to use more American grammar, I promise.


	11. Epilogue

Abby sat on the sand with Emma and Josif, while Luka, Dmitri, Ana and Tatjana played football. Her wedding band reflected the sun onto her book as it lay on her swollen belly.

She watched Luka for a while, running around, laughing, pretending to be beaten by Tatjana. She smiled happily as she watched him, so contented. It was something different about him in Croatia, he was so much happier. He'd do something on the spur of the moment, no matter how weird it would be.

They'd been living in Croatia together for just over six months, and she had to admit that she'd never been happier. It had been scary at first, being somewhere totally new and not speaking the language, but Luka and his family had helped her, especially Dmitri and Emma. She could now speak quite a bit of Croatian.

After Luka had come back to Chicago, she'd gone back to Croatia with his for the first time. She had fallen in love with it. They'd stayed for a month, before going back to Chicago. Luka had left after three weeks, because he had to go back to work, but on his last night he had proposed. Abby had said yes, and also that she wanted to try living in Croatia, at least for a while. Abby had stayed in Chicago for another two months, tying up loose ends, before joining Luka in Croatia.

'Okay come on kids.' Emma called, looking at her watch, 'time for lunch.' Abby unpacked the food, spreading it out on the blanket as Luka, Dmitri and the girls came over.

'You okay?' Asked Luka, flopping down beside her, breathing heavily and kissing her softly on the cheek.

'Yeah. Have fun playing?' She smiled, handing him a bottle of water. He nodded while gulping down a mouthful of water.

'D'you wanna go out for dinner tonight or are you letting me cook?' He asked, lying down on the sand.

'Maybe I'll cook.' She said defensively.

'After what you did to the chicken last week?' He smiled. Abby hit him with her book.

'Well what about those steaky things you did on Friday?'

'That wasn't my fault. Dusan jumped up onto the counter and started to eat one of them.'

'Hey, newly weds?' Asked Emma loudly. 'Are you gonna eat any of this, 'cos I think if you wait any longer this lot'll eat it all.' Luka sat up and took some cold chicken, sharing Abby's plate.

'I'm still not gonna let you cook.' He muttered, and Abby threw an olive at him.

'If I didn't love you so much, and I wasn't carrying your baby, you know what I'd go to you.'

'I'm shaking with terror.'

'And so you should be.' She replied smugly, leaning her head on his shoulder. Luka kissed her forehead and she held his hand, interlacing her fingers with his.


End file.
